Line Play Wiki
Welcome to the Line Play Wiki Welcome to LINE Play wiki. This wiki is still in progress, but please feel free to contribute your knowledge. cover1.png cover2.png cover3.png '' Tip1.png Tip2.png Tip3.png Tip4.png Tip5.png Tip6.png tip7.png Tip8.png Tip9.png Tip10.png '' How to Play There are a variety of things you can do on LINE Play. For the most part, most users use the app to decorate, chat, and play the minigames. It's a great place to meet people around the world and chat. 'Decorate' Decorate your room and avatar with a variety of items from the shop or gacha or be gifted. Be aware that gacha item collections come and go all of the time and once it's gone, it's gone. Also, there are many events that happen on LINE Play, so occasionally, items will go on sale, so you can save gems! If you maxed out the number of items in your inventory or you got/won an item you don't want, you can always recycle the item for a percentage of gems back. Monday is recycle day, so you get more gems back than usual. 'Chat' Chat with everyone at the lounge in a chatroom at any time. There are many different types of rooms: * HOT See the latest chatrooms that everyone is in. * Beginner Need help? or looking for other beginners? this is the place to be. Also, if you need people to enter your invite code, you can come here to meet people. Do be aware that a lot of people tend to spam these chatrooms as well. * My Avatar Discuss about your avatar's outfits and where everyone got their items. Show off the outfit you coordinated. Remember that there are certain items that are girls only, boys only or animal only, so when you see something, it's possible that it's not available for your avatar. * Hobbies :Talk about your hobbies: Sports, Music, Movies, Musicals, Literature, Comics, and Games * Free Talk :: Talk about anything. You can choose more intimate chatrooms where the limit is 5 people at a time, or be in a big group with 20 people. * Age Groups :: Meet people your age on LINE Play. Sometimes it's easier to talk and discuss with people your age. The room categories are teenagers, 20-29, 30-39, 40-49, and 50+. * Area :: Find people from your country or meet people from other countries. The most popular rooms are Indonesia, Malaysia, United States, China, Singapore, Saudi Arabia, and the Philippines. You can also chat 1:1 with anyone. Instead of LINE stickers, you can use action stickers where your avatar will actually animate. How to Earn Gems Gems are the currency through LINE Play as well as the minigames inside LINE Play. Below are the following ways to get free gems each day: *Hearts - 10 gems per heart sent (After 20 times MAX, you get bonus 100 gems) *Official avatars give more gems per heart during certain event times. *Clean - 10 gems per clean (After first 20 times, you get a bonus 50 gems) *Water - 10 gems per water (After first 20 times, you get a bonus 50 gems) *High Five - 10 gems per high five in the Square (After the first 20 times, you get a bonus 50 gems) *Misc activites in rooms (Eat or Sleep) - 5 gems per action *Diary - Check in each day for 10 gems. On the fifth day, bonus 100 gems *Invite Friends - 1000 gems per invite (200 Friends maximum) (11/29/13-12/2/13: 2000 gems per invite) *Catch of the Day - 10 gems per 10 fishes caught, 100 bonus gems when 100 are caught (Once per day) 'Minigames' Play the minigame inside LINE Play to earn trophies, badges and gems. There are also limited edition avatar and interior items that can be earned and won. Currently there are three minigames: Fruit Monsters, Catch of the Day, and Block Parade. ''' Fruit Monsters' 'Instructions: Switch blocks to make combos of 3. Switch blocks to make combos of 4 or 5 for special blocks which each have their own special function. Earn stars to receive rewards. ''Rewards'': Reward items are earned after every 10 stars gained. Tap the star on the bottom left of the game screen to see how many stars you've earned and how many more 'till the next reward. Catch of the Day A fun fishing game where you can get and upgrade rods, complete collections of fish, participate in events, earn unique items, and join a club and have fun with others. '''Block Parade Instructions: Match up the falling blocks by hitting the left and right buttons that correspond with the blocks. The faster and more accurately you sort the blocks, the higher your score gets. Rewards: The "Weekly Items" are exclusive rare items updated every week. Complete the weekly collection and you'll get a special rare item. For more information/help on any of the minigames, go to More > Settings > Help > choose the name of the minigame. ' ' Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Latest Activity Category:Browse